Code Lyoko: Specter Network's
by RangerDimitri
Summary: STORY IS UNDERGOING REWRITE, WILL CHANGE WHEN REWRITE IS FINISHED.


**A/N: Hello my reader's! I hope that those of you who have been reading my Keyblade kinght's story have been enjoying it so far, I have taken on the advice of one of you wonderful fellow authors and have started writing this story to keep thing's interesting. Yet again this will include OC's and you may find similarities between the three main OC's in this story and the one's in my other story, I have a good reasoning for this. So yeah this here is simply a prologue to the story, but it WILL Feature all of the main character's and my own little take on something's present within the series, Note: This story will take place in 2015, since we never have been told an actual date in the story at all, or rather I have never noticed one such date, I will place it in 2015, if anyone has information in regards to what point in time the series is set in please message me and I will mention it in the chapter following the one you have stated on, also I will attempt to make my story appear less like a script since that is what I see when I go over my story. Anyone and everyone is open to give me tips and pointer's on my story and as such, I will take it to heart of what advice you all may have for me, also I will be doing fanfiction on other thing's I have taken interest as well, as to what those thing's are, well, that is for me to know and you guy's to Find out ;)**

* * *

 _Year 1997 Florida, United States: a man in his early 20's is shown to be standing outside a doorway inside a hospital, inside are various family members that he does not bother remembering names of, his focus however is the way towards the NICU section of the hospital, were amongst the various infants who are within, is one who weighs in at 1 pound, 7 ounces and is so small, the mother could hold the child in her hands cupped. The man in question is one who does not bother saying his first name, only his Last name, Liatsos, which he shares in common with the Farther of the child, yet is unaware of who this man's real identity is, for he is not a cousin to the farther, nor a brother he did not know, or any other form of easily identifiable relation to him, however this man is related to the young child, who is fighting for his life now, since he was born at 5 1/2 months, one would except that to happen, of course he also made sure to inform the nurses and doctor's that were assigned to take care of him, as well as any future doctors in way of medical records and messages, to make sure the child's development occurs smoothly as they can make it, since the child has the entire left leg shifted from the hip down towards the left, meaning the leg will give strain and demote willingness to exercise since the pain that would occur may be too much for the child to handle for long periods of time, yet he is not saddened by the child's misfortune, since he knows that when the child reaches 18-19 years of age, will meet people and find the means to correct that issue, especially since he informed the doctors and nurses taking care of the child to give the child special injections disguised as improvement shots, while yes it will improve aspects of the child's ability to perform actions in life, the exact adjustments are rather built-into the child in a sense, in the DNA to be precise, this child who he has relations to is not the only one though, one other child, a girl born the year before who will turn one in about a week from now, had also received the same treatment, as well as a girl that was born a few years before, however, this girl and her father, are not located anywhere in the world right now, since the father had sent them both to a virtual realm that he had helped to create part of and made the rest himself, while to many people it sounds like something of science fiction, the man however knew it was real, since he himself was involved in part with the creation of such a system, yet while the older man he had worked with and his daughter were unable to be found due to what he had done, the mother was being held against her own will by those who would see the work the man, the husband, and the wife, be undone and used to instead promote suffering of people all over the world, yet this man had expected these events among many other's to occur, and he has a gift for the children that have been born now, and the ones who have yet to be, a wish of good luck, and to help them understand what they can truly do, and how they will help the world become better than it has been in all of recorded history thus far, to help with that he has hidden special technologies around the globe, while most were put into items most would not expect, such as a pair of Samurai sword's owned by one of the other couples who have yet to have a child, but will in time, there is one item he has kept for the child who he is related to, a piece of head gear that holds so much more within itself and is part of a more elaborate set of units that when used properly, could give others the strength to handle any threat that may come about, and the man knew the perfect place to hide it, with a school in Paris, France, where the man he had worked with taught under an alias to avoid unwanted attention, a place Called Kadic Academy, and the child he is related to while, not being there to study there as a student, will be allowed there since he had told the staff of how is one if with the name as the child come's to the school, said person would be allowed to stay, if anyone were to ask, it would simply be to study how different areas of the world use education techniques in ways they know to help students learn, of course the name of the child in question is in fact shared by the father, the name of the child of course being…._

 _Dimitrios Liatsos Jr._


End file.
